


Lie to me

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Past Abuse, Sibling Bonding, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: Sisters don't lie.





	

Junko Enoshima never lied to her.

 

She lied to everyone else, told them things to make their lips curl in happiness, anger, despair, told them what they wanted to hear or what haunted their dreams at night, told them anything she could to get one up on them. She stretched the truth or smashed it entirely, depending on her mood. Nobody trusted a damn thing that came out of her mouth.

 

Except for Mukuro.

 

Mukuro understood her sister like nobody else did. Mukuro knew that Junko may lie, but she would never lie to her. She loved her. She told her so every time she messed up or disappointed her, told her that it was okay she was a failure, because Junko loved her and was going to help her do better next time. It was okay that Junko yelled and pinched and prodded and scolded, because it was all to make her better.

 

Or was it?

 

Mukuro had been talking to Naegi-kun lately. He talked so fondly about his family, about

how they loved him unconditionally, and about his relationship with his little sister Komaru. He only said nice things about her. He didn’t call her fat or ugly or say that she was worthless; he talked about how good she was in school, how she would save birds that fell out of their nests, how she had the kindest heart he’d ever seen.

 

Junko never talked about her like that.

 

One day, she asked her about it. They had been sitting in Junko’s room, Mukuro brushing out her sister’s hair like always. Junko always got weird things in it. Lip gloss, mascara, crumbs, and it was Mukuro’s job to make her hair look good again. Junko said Mukuro was the only person she trusted to touch her head. Mukuro had smiled at that. It was nice to feel useful.

 

“Junko,” she had said quietly.

 

“Hmm?” Junko turned her head to look at her, one hand still holding a ball of mango mochi to her lips.

 

“This is a stupid question, and I’m sorry, but… have you ever lied to me?”

 

Mukuro winced in anticipation, but the sting of her sister’s laughter never came. Instead, Junko looked thoughtful. It was almost as if she was searching her memory, that huge brain of hers, going through each of their interactions and filtering for falsehoods. After a moment, she looked up at Mukuro and grinned. “Nope! Big sis, I’d never lie to you!”

 

“Can you just lie to me now, so I can see what it sounds like?”

 

“Are you doubting me?” Junko asked, her voice dangerously low. Mukuro shrunk back, her hands leaving Junko’s hair, which cascaded down her back almost in slow-motion. She shook her head and looked down at the floor.

 

“I’m sorry, Junko,” replied Mukuro.

 

“You should be. But it’s okay, I forgive you! Now come on, this hair isn’t going to look perfect by itself!”

 

Mukuro sighed. Gathered her courage.

 

“Please, Junko.”

 

Junko scoffed and rolled her eyes, then turned around and wrapped her arms around her sister, speaking in an overly-sweet voice.

 

“I love you, Mukuro!”

  
“....Thank you, Junko.”


End file.
